fablesfandomcom-20200222-history
Lumi
Lumi, better known as the Snow Queen, was the commander of the Emperor's personal guard and one of his greatest assets. According to Jack Horner, she is one of four sisters, each representing one of the seasons, who jointly ruled four kingdoms with each moving in a yearly cycle to bring the seasons in a predictable manner to their subjects. She fell into a deep sleep when Briar Rose pricked her finger in the Empire's capital city. She eventually awoke when Ali Baba reset Briar Rose's sleeping curse.Fairest#2 Her years in a deep sleep allowed her body to purge itself of the magic the Adversey used to keep her supernaturally loyal to him. She has since resigned herself from serving under the Empire and Geppetto himself. Biography Before Exodus The Snow Queen ruled over the four kingdoms of Viss, Lamien, Dunhill and Haven (not to be confused with the other Kingdom of Haven) along with her other three sisters. Four times a years the sisters moved from kingdom to kingdom in a clockwise manner, bringing with them the change of the seasons. This changed once she allowed Jack Horner in her court. When Lumi fell ill for the first time she feared it would render her unable to bring winter on schedule, as such she gave her powers to Jack so he could make the travel in her place. But instead of fulfilling his promise Jack took the mantle of Jack Frost and decided to keep the powers for himself. It took the combined effort of her three sisters to trick Jack into a deal for Lumi to recover her powers but her attitude changed forever. Her illness turned out to be nothing more than pregnancy. She bore Jack's child but forever forbade the mentioning of his name. During and After Exodus Many years later her world was invaded by The Empire. She was defeated in battle but managed to strike a deal, she would serve the Empire with the condition that her world would be spared. For many years later she would dutifully serve the many campaigns of the empire. Unbeknownst to her and many others, she had been kept under a spell in the form of a monthly dose of a the same potion Geppetto used on all the Wooden Soldiers. During the direct struggles of the Empire with Fabletown she was the one who captured Boy Blue and devised the never used counter-strike against the Mundy World. Her days as a servant of the Adversary came to an end when the Capital City was taken over with the sleeping curse of Briar Rose. While she was in deep slumber her powers were transferred to her son, who was still in her own world. He, unlike his father, returned to the cursed city and returned the powers to her mother. She was woken up of the spell by Ali Baba and the first thing she did was to take revenge on the goblins that manhandle her. She later pursued and captured Ali Baba and Briar Rose with the intention of killing them, but then she overheard the bottle Imp telling the story of the fateful christening of Briar Rose. Having gone so long without her stories she spared their lives while the imp narrated. During the tale the name of Hadeon the Destroyer was repeated often enough to summon her and she broke into combat with the Snow Queen. Ultimately it was Briar Rose who defeated Hadeon. She let Rose and the Imp go free and was pleased that Ali Baba, who had fallen in love with her, chose to remain. Lumi is then one of the fables targeted by Goldilocks in her murderous spree against the fairest fables. She is killed alongside Ali Baba, but by the magic properties of the sword she is able to be brought back to life at the expense of Ali Baba staying dead, which was a choice made by Cinderella. Personality She was once naive and good-natured, with a childlike and somewhat gullible personality. That changed after Lumi had a relationship with Jack. Feeling unwell as the seasonal change approached, she naively gave her powers to Jack, creating the persona of Jack Frost, trusting him to arrange the transfer of the winter season to the next kingdom in the cycle. Jack immediately ignored her wishes, heading off to seek out new women to seduce and generally misuse the abilities given to him, abandoning Lumi, who quickly came to realize that she was not, in fact, unwell, but was instead pregnant with Jack's child. Jack's misadventures quickly wrecked the flow of the seasons, turning the population against her. Eventually, Lumi's three sisters were able to persuade Jack to return the powers that he'd taken. Angered by his betrayal, Lumi grew as cold as the season she controlled. While Jack is a compulsive liar, casting doubt on some of the details, Lumi took offense at a mention of "Jack Frost" during the War and Pieces story-arc, suggesting that at least some of this backstory is accurate. The Snow Queen, during her time serving the Empire, has repeatedly shown a sharp mind and a cunning aptitude. Physical Appearance Tall and quite beautiful, the Snow Queen possesses ivory skin and ice-blue eyes. Lumi has only been seen wearing elaborate and elegant gowns, colored pale blue, white and/or silver, that emanates a sense of coldness, all while preserving a regal appearance, and reflecting her title as the "Snow Queen". Powers, Abilities, Paraphernalia |-|Powers= *'Immortality:' Like all Fables, she is unaging and very difficult to kill. This is allegedly based on the popularity of their tales. Due to being a 'goddess', Lumi may have already had some innate caliber of immortality. *'Ice Magic:' Frozen Bird.png Lumi QueenofWinter.png Lumi ice01.png Lumi ice02.png Lumi ice03.png Lumi ice04.png Lumi ice05.png Lumi ice06.png I150 Rangi Frozen.png The Snow Queen can control and create ice, snow, frost and cold temperatures for various purposes. She is generally surrounded by an aura of cold, to the extent that it's usually snowing in her vicinity. She is capable of pulling in the winter weather surrounding her if she so chooses, but rarely does so. Lumi has said that she has prepared and is capable of bringing a perpetual winter to an entire world. She is also capable of transferring her wintry powers to anyone she wishes. **'Cryogenesis/Frigogenesis:' Lumi, as her name suggests, can magically create the elements of ice and snow. She claims that the ice in her constructs is self-renewing.Fairest 4 She is even able to create living frost creatures that can be spelled to do a number of menial tasks. **'Cryokinesis/Frigokinesis:' Lumi can also magically manipulate the elements of ice and snow. **'Aerokinesis:' Lumi can summon gusts of freezing winds, strong enough to bare her and others aloft. **'Immunity to Low Temperatures:' Lumi was evidently unaffected by the cold. Though she often wore pieces of clothing that exposed her skin in her frozen kingdom, she seemed to suffer no ill effects from the extremely low temperatures she was usually surrounded by. Jack Horner claimed that while he had the Snow Queen's powers, he was unaffected by all temperature extremes and, if true, the same could be said of Lumi. *'Witchcraft:' The Snow Queen is also a sorceress of great power. Having led the Empire's magical forces on more than one ocassion, Lumi has acquired extensive training in magical duels and was powerful enough to hold her own against the wicked fairy Hadeon. **'Telekinesis:' Lumi was shown magically commanding her clothes so as to dress herself. **'Conjuration:' Lumi was able to conjure armor, a shield, and a sword during her fight with Hadeon.Fairest 5 **'Size Alteration:' Lumi grew to gigantic proportions allowing her to swat Hadeon like a fly.Fairest 5 **'Teleportation:' The Snow Queen is also capable of magical transportation, even between worlds, disappearing into what looks like a white winter storm formation or a puff of snowflakes. *'Mystical Sixth-Sense:' Lumi seems to have some sort of mystical sixth sense, that allows her to discern certain amounts of knowledge she would normally have no way of knowing, as she could sense Boy Blue's presence. |-|Abilities= *'Leadership Capabilities:' Lumi is well versed in commanding armies and is a very efficient leader. |-|Paraphernalia= *Magic Mirror: Lumi, at one time, was the owner of a magical looking-glass. While mostly speaking in rhyme and demanding that others do the same, the mirror spoke the absolute truth and could show the Queen a glimpse of whatever she wanted to see, but nothing more.Fables 90 Trivia |-|Character Notes= 'Etymology *The Snow Queen's name "Lumi" is of Finnish origin and means "snow". **This is obviously alludes to her status as the Snow Queen and icy powers. 'Character Notes' *Lumi's remarks to Winter Wolf about starting a romantic relationship hint at her being bisexual; whether or not Lumi was serious about this proposition is unknown.Fables 150 *Lumi stated to Winter, the current North Wind, that should they become romantically involved that they could cement the natural alliance of winter and snow formerly, implying that while she can produce effects that cause symptoms commonly found during a typical winter (i.e. cold climates, snow), Lumi's power does not actually stem from some divine authority over the season of winter itself. *Lumi's skin tone seems to have changed since her introduction into the series. While at first having a pale, ivory skin tone, Lumi now possess a whitish-blue complexion. *What Lumi is exactly is currently unknown. Many refer to her and her three sisters as being goddesses, but their exact origins are shrouded in mystery. |-|Source Material= *The '''Snow Queen' is the titular character of the eponymous tale. She travels the world expanding her domain in winter. She is successful in abducting a boy named Kai after he has fallen victim to the splinters of the troll-mirror. She promises to free Kai if he can spell "eternity" with the pieces of ice in her palace. References Category:Magic user Category:Fable Category:Characters Category:Fables Characters Category:Alive